


A Danganronpa Chatfic because we need more of these

by Aria_Wonderlandia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chaotic Good, F/F, F/M, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Tags Are Hard, Warning: Enoshima Junko, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Wonderlandia/pseuds/Aria_Wonderlandia
Summary: Juts a Danganronpa Chatfic involving everyone I know and like.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames will be at the end of every chapter.   
> Let's see what trigger happy havoc is gonna do with this new arrangement...

* * *

_**Queen Monokuma added Makoto Naegi, Byakuya togami and 15 others to Trigger Happy DISASTER.** _

Queen Monokuma: why hello there and welcome to the class 78 group chat. Feel free to ping me if you need something.

_**Byakuya Togami has left Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

_**Queen Monokuma has added Byakuya Togami to Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

_**Byakuya Togami has left Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

_**Queen Monokuma has added Byakuya Togami to Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

_**Byakuya Togami has left Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

_**Queen Monokuma has added Byakuya Togami to Trigger Happy DISASTER** _

Byakuya Togami: Let me leave.

Queen Monokuma: No.

Makoto Naegi: Please don’t fight :(

Kyoko Kirigiri: @QueenMonokuma Who are you?

Queen Monokuma: NOBODY NOW BYE

Kyoko Kirigiri: Um ok?

Celestia Ludenburg: What is this madness?

Aoi Asahina: Yay a group chat! :D

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: This seems like a brilliant idea

_**Everyone is online** _

Queen Monokuma: oh and also

_**Queen Monokuma has taken admin rights from 17 people** _

_**Queen Monokuma has given admin rights to Kiyotaka Ishimaru** _

Queen Monokuma: There all better.

Mondo Oowada: What the fuck is this thing!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: LANGUAGE MONDO!

Mondo Oowada: sorry kiyo.

Makoto Naegi: Is everyone here?

Byakuya Togamu: Unfortunately Kyoko

Kirigiri: Yes

Aoi Asahina: HERE!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: I have awoken

Mukuro Ikusaba: It seems I am here

Sayaka Maizono: Here Makoto!

Leon Kutawa: I have no clue what’s happening

Chihiro Fujisaki: I am here

Mondo oowada: Here I guess.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Yes I am here

Hifumi Yamada: Why hello

Celestia Ludenburg: Shut up roach

Sakura Ogami: I’m here I suppose

Touko Fukawa: h-here

Queen Monokuma: Now that you are all here it is time for name changes.

Byakuya Togami: What!?

_**Queen Monokuma has changes Byakuya Togami's name to Sugar Daddy** _

Sugar Daddy: I’m leaving.

_**Sugar Daddy has gone offline** _

Queen Monokuma: continuing

_**Queen Monokuma had changed Makoto Naegi’s name to Pure Eggz** _

Pure Eggz: :D

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to I’m not mad I’m just disappointed** _

I’m not mad I’m just disappointed: ... why?

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Aoi Asahina's name to Do Nutz mermaidz** _

Do Nutz mermaidz: Donuts!

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Yasuhiro Hagakure’s name to I’m 30% high all the time** _

I’m 30% high all the time: accurate

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Junko Enoshima's name to DESPAAAAIIIIIRRRR** _

DESPAAAAIIIIIRRRR: YAS DESPAIR

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Mukuro Ikusaba’s name to Sex In battle** _

Sex In battle: Why?

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Sayaka Maizono’s name to Miku 2.0** _

Miku 2.0: true.

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Leon Kutawa’s name to It'S rAiNiNg BaLlS** _

It's rAiNiNg BaLlS: can you guys stop with the ball jokes?

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Chihiro Fujisaki’s name to T-posing computer** _

T-posing computer: I should’ve seen this coming

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Mondo oowada’s name to THE bike(r)** _

THE bike(r): The Fuck is with this name

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s name to RULEZ ARE RULEZ** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Hifumi Yamada’s name to A disgrace** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Celestia Ludenburg’s name to THIS IS NOT TEA** _

THIS IS NOT TEA: I do not mind this name and Hifumi's name is accurate

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Sakura Ogami's name to It's all ogre** _

It’s all ogre: Is this a shrek reference?

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Touko Fukawa's name to GRAMMAR** _

**_Queen Monokuma has changed Genocide Jill's name to Skizzors_ **

Skizzorz: Not bad

RULEZ ARE RULEZ: ...

RULEZ ARE RULES: We shall discuss this tommorow as it is 10pm and everyone should be going to sleep ready for school tommorow.

RULEZ ARE RULEZ: Goodnight Everyone.

_**RULEZ ARE RULEZ has muted this chat for 9 hours. Reason: Time for bed.** _

* * *


	2. What if we were trapped on a island with a sadistic bear and multi coloured magic rabbit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for numbero two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a ship in the next chapter for v3. Comment the ship you want to see be developed in danganronpa 3 first!
> 
> More users at the end. God this will kill me.

_**Queen Monokuma has added Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamakura and 15 others to What if we were trapped on a island with a sadistic bear and multi coloured magic rabbit?** _

Queen Monokuma: What's up fuckers

Hajime Hinata: Another one!

Queen Monokuma: 1. RUDE. 2. I'm bored already let's get nicknames.

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Hajime Hinata's name to orange you glad** _

Orange you glad: JUST BECAUSE I LIKE ORANGE JUICE!?

Queen Monokuma: Yes.

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Izuru Kamakura's name to Literal God** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed chiaki Nanami's name to minecraft OG** _

minecraft OG: so true I am an og

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Nagito Komeda's name to High on Hope** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Akane Owari's name to Big Tiddy Gf** _

Big Tiddy Gf: Hm I can role with this.

Teruteru Hanamura: wait Gf who are you dating?

Queen Monokuma: All will be revealed soon now shut up perverted rat

Teruteru Hanamura: HEY!

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Teruteru Hanamura's name to Mineta 2.0** _

Sonia Nevermind: GUSJDNJOOWBDX

Ibuki Mioda: NS8SLBJOSOLLDKDOX

Mineta 2.0: HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?

Queen Monokuma: you know why now LET ME CONTINUE!

Mineta 2.0: Geez fine.

Queen Monokuma: Thank you.

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Sonia Nevermind's name to Princess of bombs** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Kazuichi Soda's name to Bomb supplier** _

Princess of bombs: hm this is a perfect name. I'll accept it for now.

Bomb supplier: I actually know how to make bombs and I do supply her bombs so its 100% accurate

Queen Monokuma: DANG IT!

Queen Monokuma: Anyway. Continuing

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Gundam Tanaka's name to FREE DA FSHHH** _

FREE DA FSHHH: what is the meaning of this name mortal?

Queen Monokuma: I am not a mortal and because it's funny.

Bomb supplier: wait what?

Queen Monokuma: Moving on!

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Nekomaru Nidai's name to Big Tiddy Bf** _

Mineta 2.0: Wait... AKANE IS DATING NEKOMARU????

Bomb supplier: they have been dating for a few weeks dude...

Mineta 2.0: wait what?

Bomb supplier: and I thought I was stupid

Queen Monokuma: moving on

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Byakuya Twogami's name to Mr steal yo girl** _

Mr steal yo girl: why this name of all names?

Queen Monokuma: because it's funny now let me finish

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Ibuki Mioda's name to Taylor Swift but hotter** _

_**Queen Monokuma has changed Hiyoko Sayonji's name to Bananaaaaaa** _

**_Queen Monokuma has changed Mikan Tsumiki's name to stutter party_ **

Taylor Swift but hotter: IBUKI LIKES THIS NAME!

Bananaaaaaa: HEY WHATS THIS FOR?

stutter party: Do I stutter that much?

Bananaaaaaa: Yes.

stutter party: Oh... I'm sorry Hiyoko

Queen Monokuma: shut up I need to continue

**_Queen Monokuma has changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's name to BOSS BAAAABYY_ **

BOSS BAAAABYY: HEY CHANGE MY NAME RIGHT NOW!

Peko Pekoyama: young master please clam down.

Queen Monokuma: oh btw

**_Queen Monokuma has changed Peko Pekoyama's name to Sword Bitch_ **

**_Queen Monokuma has changed Mahiru Koizumi's name to My camera battery lasts longer than your relationships_ **

BOSS BAAAABYY: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING THAT PEKO'S NAME!

Sword Bitch: Young master please stay clam.

BOSS BAAAABYY: I told you to stop calling me that Peko.

Sword Bitch: Sorry young master

BOSS BAAAABYY: Peko call me Fuyuhiko.

~~Sword Bitch: ok young master~~

Sword Bitch: ok Fuyuhiko.

BOSS BAAAABYY: better

Queen Monokuma: also.

_**Queen Monokuma has removed admin rights from 17 people** _

_**Queen Monokuma has given admin rights to Literal God** _

Queen Monokuma: much better

Queen Monokuma: anyways have fun~

Mr steal yo girl: that sentence is cursed

Bomb supplier: guys when is class?

BOSS BAAAABYY: in ten minutes idiot

Taylor Swift but hotter: IBUKI IS GOING TO BE LATE!

Bomb supplier: SHIT ME TO

BOSS BAAAABYY: THEN HURRY UP IDIOTS

Literal God: I am going to mute this chat .please get to class

_**Literal God has muted this chat for 3 hours. Reason : It is class time now** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger happy havoc  
> Makoto Naegi = Pure Eggz  
> Byakuya Togami =Sugar daddy  
> Kyoko Kirigiri = I'm not mad I'm just disappointed.  
> Aoi Asahina = Do Nutz mermaidz  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure = I'm 30% high all the time  
> Junko Enoshima = DESPAAAAIIIIIRRRR  
> Mukuro Ikusaba = Sex In battle  
> Sayaka Maizono = Miku 2.0  
> Leon Kutawa = It'S rAiNInG bAlLs  
> Chihiro Fujisaki = T-posing computer  
> Mondo oowada =THE bike(r)  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru = RULEZ ARE RULEZ  
> Hifumi Yamada = A disgrace  
> Celestia Ludenburg = THIS IS NOT TEA  
> Sakura Ogami = It's all ogre  
> Touko Fukawa = GRAMMAR  
> Genocide Jill = Skizzors  
> Me = Queen Monokuma
> 
> Danganronpa v2  
> Hajime Hinata = orange you glad  
> Izuru Kamakura = Literal God  
> Nagito Komeda = High on Hope  
> Chiaki Nanami = Minecraft OG  
> Akane Owari = Big Tiddy Gf  
> Sonia Nevermind = Princess of bombs  
> Kazuichi Soda = The bomb supplier  
> Gundam Tanaka = FRE DA FSHHH  
> Nekomaru Nidai = Big Tiddy Bf  
> Teruteru Hanamura = Mineta 2.0  
> Byakuya Twogami = Mr steal yo girl  
> Ibuki Mioda = Taylor Swift but hotter  
> Hiyoko Saionji = Bananaaaaaa  
> Mikan Tsumiki = stutter party  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu = BOSS BAAAABYY  
> Peko Pekoyama = Sword Bitch  
> Mahiru Koizumi = My camera battery lasts lo ger than your relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger happy havoc  
> Makoto Naegi = Pure Eggz  
> Byakuya Togami =Sugar daddy  
> Kyoko Kirigiri = I'm not mad I'm just disappointed.  
> Aoi Asahina = Do Nutz mermaidz  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure = I'm 30% high all the time  
> Junko Enoshima = DESPAAAAIIIIIRRRR  
> Mukuro Ikusaba = Sex In battle  
> Sayaka Maizono = Miku 2.0  
> Leon Kutawa = It'S rAiNiNg BaLlS  
> Chihiro Fujisaki = T-posing computer  
> Mondo oowada =THE bike(r)  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru = RULEZ ARE RULEZ  
> Hifumi Yamada = A disgrace  
> Celestia Ludenburg = THIS IS NOT TEA  
> Sakura Ogami = It's all ogre  
> Touko Fukawa = GRAMMAR  
> Genocide Jill = Skizzors  
> Me = Queen Monokuma


End file.
